


Explosions in the Sky

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bombs, Emotionally Draining[Possibly], Explosions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets get people killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions in the Sky

Gavin came bouncing into the penthouse, the Lads having just arrived home after a week away because there was this huge fucking thing that the Gents were refusing to tell them about but they needed to go away. Gavin had taken them to England for a week, because how much more away could they get?

But for them, it was good to be back, because it meant they had a bed that fit all three of them AND their three boyfriends comfortably and warmly. Dan hadn’t exactly been prepared to see his long time best friend and two of his boyfriends, after all.

Michael was on the phone with Ryan as they walked in, asking about what in all hell they had been up to while the youngest three had been in England, but Ryan said, “We can’t tell you. Just know that Jack and Geoff nearly got their arms torn off and let that deter you.”

Michael had just groaned something about Ryan being a stubborn fuck before hanging up, rubbing his temples. “I really don’t get why they want to secrets, because that worked so well in the past,” Michael groaned, referencing all the times Ryan told them he was fine, or when Gavin lied about how much sleep he had gotten, or that time Jack was like ‘I’m fine, the car is barely damaged’ and he was hanging off a damn cliff.

Ray shrugged, walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. “They have their reasons. You know, they could have gotten into some shit with Edgar or something like that. We’ve been pulling more jobs lately, after all,” he reasoned, motioning Michael over to the couch while Gavin headed up the stairs.

“We got an excuse to go to England, so I don’t see why you’re complaining. I’m going to go take a shower, I’ll be down in a second,” Gavin said as he disappears at the top of the stairs. Michael was grumbling, but walked over to Ray and sat down next to him.

“Secrets get people killed though. They really need to think about that, the dicks.”

“They probably just don’t want us to be targets for information or something. You know how things get. Not exactly a safe life we’re living here.”

“Yeah, I know, but-“ Michael said, interrupted by a bomb going off in the apartment. Well, really, the explosive had been a few apartments lower, but it was powerful enough to cause the above apartments to cave in.

The next thing Michael was aware of was being trapped under a beam, not able to see, with probably a good portion of his bones broken. He couldn’t see Ray or Gavin, and he was definitely bleeding. He couldn’t move his right side, trapped under the beam as it were, and he was lucky his head hadn’t been hit, though he most definitely had a concussion. He felt the consciousness draining away from his body due to the pain and it wasn’t long before he was out.

Ryan was the first one there, standing in the crowd that had formed around the building as soon as the explosion had gone off. He was in the process of trying to reach Geoff, since he knew that Jack and Geoff weren’t exactly going to see this on the news right now. He could feel panic rising in his chest as he looked up at the building, the top half just caved in, windows blown out, and the penthouse was basically gone.

It had been a pretty big explosion to be able to do that and Ryan was just praying that Michael, Ray, and Gavin were alive in there somehow when the phone clicked, letting him know Geoff had picked up.

“Ryan what the fuck is it?” Geoff asked in a stressed tone. Dealing with drug dealers who had the mob on their side could take its toll on anyone and it showed in the older man’s voice.

Ryan took a few shuddery breaths, watching bits of debris fall off the building. It took a while for him to speak, which prompted a very worried sounding ‘Ryan?’ out of Geoff. Ryan took a deep breath before speaking, hoping to God his voice didn’t crack and tears didn’t start falling. “A bomb, or maybe a couple bombs, went off in the damn building. The whole top of it collapsed in on itself. Michael, Ray, and Gavin are in there. Cops all around the place. Big crowd,” Ryan said, voice dying at the end as he started crying against his will. He could hear the sharp intake of breath coming from Geoff as that information was taken in.

Geoff rubbed at his scruff as he breathed through the sudden and unexpected grief clouding his brain. When he had a grip on things again, Jack looking at him questioningly, he had to ask, “When does it look like they’re going to go in and look for survivors? Please tell me they think people survived, Ryan.” Geoff started swaying and Jack immediately ran over and caught the man before he fell over.

“They have to make sure there aren’t any other bombs, Geoff. I don’t know if they think anyone survived, Geoff,” Ryan answered truthfully, even though Geoff had wanted to just hear a yes. Ryan had to pull the phone away when Geoff wailed, because it was directly in his ear. He cringed in grief as he listened though, wishing he was there with Geoff and Jack, or better yet, in the hospital with their hopefully still alive boyfriends.

“Are you guys going to come down here?”

“Of course we fucking are,” Geoff said, and Ryan could hear Jack trying to get Geoff to tell him what was going on. Things got muffled after that, Geoff probably answering Jack’s question. There was some ruffling and then Geoff was back. “We’ll be there in twenty. Call me if they start pulling people out, alright?”

Ryan agreed, and then they both hung up, Ryan watching the building anxiously, Geoff and Jack hauling ass to get there. It ended up taking nearly an hour for Geoff and Jack to actually arrive, due to traffic backup. They found Ryan sitting on the curb with this solemn look on his face, staring at the building.

Now that they were there, they could take in the extent of the damage. The penthouse was just completely demolished and the rest of the building wasn’t fairing much better. The bomb squad had been called in, however, and was just then arriving. Geoff and Jack made their way over to Ryan, who had started shaking and very quickly sat on either side of him.

They sat like that for a long, long while, not speaking. They just watched the building and watched as people tried to figure out how to start pulling out bodies. They were leaned on each other, all crying, and trying to deal with this in their own ways.

It was like some form of miracle when they started pulling people out maybe two hours later. Geoff, Jack, and Ryan had linked hands and at every body bag they saw, they held each other tighter. There were so many body bags; Ryan thought he was going to puke.

Survivors started to be brought out and Jack was scanning them for familiar faces as they were loaded onto ambulances. As soon as Michael was brought out, Ryan tried to bolt to go see him. Geoff and Jack had to hold him back, because it was just common sense that they weren’t going to be allowed to ride with him to the damn hospital.

A while later, Ray was pulled out and they had the same situation with Ryan wanting to bolt. It took all their willpower to not just follow him, instead pulling him back on the curb. Now, it was a waiting game, hoping Gavin would be out, hoping he wasn’t in the body bags that were pulled out 60% more often than a survivor was.

The street was starting to clear out now, as people headed off to the hospital after loved ones, or headed home after the majority of the excitement was over. The boys found themselves clinging to each other on that curb for another hour or two, before they gave up hope that Gavin could possibly be alive and headed to the hospital after their two boyfriends who had been pulled out still breathing.

The waiting room was completely full when they got there, jack checking them in to ask about Michael and Ray, and maybe even Gavin. He was told no one by the name of Gavin had been checked in, but a man by the name of Ray Narvaez Jr. had died in the ambulance on the way over, and a Michael Jones was in surgery for a collapsed lung, shattered rib, broken arm, and a broken leg. His entire right side had basically been smashed.

Having to go over and tell them Ray was dead and Gavin was ‘unaccounted’ for, Jack almost broke. Watching just absolute sorrow overtake Geoff and Ryan’s faces was not a fun activity and Jack hoped he never had to see it again. The only one to survive was Michael. They just kind of knew Gavin had died, it was hard to explain.

A few hours later, they were told Michael had made it out of surgery, but he was going to be out for a while and they should probably go home. Ryan had bit his lip at the mention of home, seeing as that meant they were probably going to go to Jack’s house. Honestly, none of them wanted to leave, but seeing as they weren’t going to get anywhere tonight, they had to.

The drive to Jack’s house was a quiet one, broken by one of them letting out a sob every so often. They had lost two people today, and could easily lose Michael too. Who could blame these ‘big tough criminals’ for crying like they were on the brink of doing?

The dam broke as soon as they were inside and they all collapsed from the emotional stress. Curled around each other, their tears seemed to flood them as they tried desperately to hold on to one another.

They woke up the next morning after a restless sleep on the floor where they had collapsed, not wanting to even move as soon as the reality of what had happened hit them once again. They were zombies when they moved around, all lumbering and making as few noises as possible.

And that was how it was in the household for over a month, until Michael woke up. It was like they got a sudden burst of energy, the way they speeded to the hospital. Just the words ‘Michael Jones woke up; you were listed as his emergency contact?” had Geoff dropping the phone, calling Ryan and Jack as he raced out the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges as he headed for the car. They weren’t far behind, and he explained exactly what happened as they raced to the hospital.

The sound of feet thumping the ground, Geoff running into things, and the squeak of shoes against linoleum was something that greeted Michael’s slightly groggy brain. Three men suddenly tumbling into his room kind of startled the man, until he noticed who it was and smiled. He couldn’t really speak, due to the fact he had a whole bunch of tubes and shit to deal with.

For the first time in a month, the tears coming out of the boys’ eyes were tears of joy. Michael was up, even if he couldn’t breathe on his own, and maybe they could be okay for once. They all took turns just kissing Michael’s face and trying to tell him gently what had happened. They had already buried Gavin, who had been one of the first bodies pulled out, and Ray and the look that overcame Michael’s face when he found out they were dead was absolutely heartbreaking.

They had to leave an hour later, as Michael was still in the ICU, and he wasn’t completely out of the ballpark yet, but just knowing he was awake made their outlook better on his survival. Michael had finally opened his eyes, which meant they’d get to see him live out his life, right?

Apparently they were wrong; not even 2 days later did they get the call. He had died from a complication with his lung. Nothing the doctors could have done to save him. Geoff had flung the phone into the wall after that phone call.

Their relationship wasn’t supposed to go out like a quickly dying flame! It was meant to last, like the sun, and now three of them were fucking gone. It wasn’t fair and Geoff had his right mind to share that information with the universe, collapsing into a wall and just screaming into his arm. Jack and Ryan had undoubtedly run down the stairs to check on him and probably saw the smashed phone and knew exactly what that meant.

Even with hearts heavy as they were, Jack and Ryan managed to calm the oldest of the three down before they all sat together against the wall to grieve.

They had had to plan three funerals in the span of a month. Normal people just didn’t lose three people like this. Even with their dangerous lives, they should have never lost three people. It wasn’t right, even by the universe’s logic. And they knew they were selfish, or at least felt it, for wishing someone else had died.

Burying Michael was harder than burying Ray or Gavin, because Michael had a chance of making it. Geoff gave a beautiful speech about the lad, trying so hard not to cry on the podium. They buried him next to Gavin and Ray, hoping that they were all together, in the least.

They couldn’t say if the Lads were in a better place, because they didn’t know if their lives allowed for that. But they could hope.


End file.
